


actor boy

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Puzzle pieces AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: After a year Roman gets back into acting
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Puzzle pieces AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	actor boy

Roman sat stunned on the couch. He was staring at the floor with a slightly awed expression on his face.

Virgil walked in and froze. “Ro?”

Roman snapped out of it and looked up.

“Are you doing ok?” Virgil asked walking over.

Roman’s face split into the biggest grin. “I got the callback.”

“You..you did? That’s amazing!” Virgil pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

Roman laughed and picked Virgil up, spinning him.

“HeeEeeeY!” Virgil yelled. 

“What’s going on?” Logan asked, sticking his head in. 

“Roman-”

“I GOT THE CALL BACK! I’M GOING TO ACT AGAIN!” He yelled, still holding Virgil.

“Roman put me down or I swear..!” Virgil threatened. Roman set him back down.

“I knew you could do it.” Logan said smiling.

Roman was almost bouncing in place, “We should do something to celebrate!” 

“Let’s wait for Patton to get home first.” Logan suggested.

“That’s only a couple hours. You can wait that long.” Virgil said cutting Roman off before he could complain. 

“You’re right...We should get a cake!” Roman steam rolled on.

Virgil rolled his eyes and shared a look with Logan. They were just going to have to wait for him to burn himself before they told him they already had a party planned for this occasion.

\---

The months leading up the play were some of the happiest of his life. He had quit his desk job and was sleeping, eating and breathing theater again.

His boyfriends were supporting him the whole way. From going over lines with him to making sure he took care of himself with plenty of breaks, they were right there to help.

Everything was great, until opening night was canceled due to a fire.

Roman was devastated.

“It’s just been postponed.” Logan reasoned.

“Nope, this is a sign.” Roman moaned, “I never should have tried.”

“Now none of that!” Patton said, a bit tired of Roman’s moaning and groaning. “You aren’t going to stop just because of a little fire.”

“It burned down three buildings. I’d hardly call that a little fire.” Virgil said.

“Anywho! Cookies are done!” He said, pulling them out of the oven.

“They still need to cool-” Logan was cut off as both Roman and Virgil grabbed the fresh goodies.

“Hot.” Roman said doing that open mouth chewing thing that people do when eating too warm food. 

“Yes that’s what I was warning you about.” Logan said.

“It’s...aah! Better this way!” Virgil argued.

Logan shook his head, “Why do I bother?”

“This is just a hiccup. You’ll be back on the stage before you know it!” Patton said kissing Roman’s cheek.

“I guess so.” Roman said after swallowing. 

“I know so.” Patton said firmly. “Another?”

“Don’t encourage them!” Logan said as Virgil and Roman both took another cookie.

Patton grabbed a cookie this time as well. All three of them eating the too hot cookies. Logan signed in defeat. 

\---

They stood up and cheered as Roman and the rest of the cast bowed. There had been a couple of slip ups which were quickly covered. Other than that it was perfect.

By the time they saw Roman afterwards he was exhausted but still practically vibrating with excitement. 

“You did it!” Patton cried, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. 

“I did! Did you like it?” He asked.

“You did great.” Virgil said.

“You remembered all of your lines and only stumbled once.” Logan noted.

“I’ll do better next time.” Roman said brushing the mistake off. “I’m an actor again.” 

“You are.” Logan said.

“I did it.” 

“You did it.” 

Roman pulled the other two into the hug.


End file.
